Allistor Kirkland Being a Parent, My God Is He Bad at It!
by Lady-Arsene
Summary: Allistor Kirkland is on top of the world. He simply has it all. The paying job, the heaps of money, especially the lovely ladies desiring to be his. He can add one more item to his list; the proud guardian of his four younger siblings. He's certainly not the greatest at being a dad, per se, but he can certainly try to be! (Rated T to be safe; ratings vary per chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Allistor Kirkland was a man of high fortune. That comes with being valedictorian from preschool all the way through college. He was naturally gifted with the gift of knowledge, and bestowed with the strength to bring out the envy of gold-medal Olympians. He climbed the corporate ladder with ease, beginning as a lowly secretary to the dull cubicle all the way to becoming the wealthy boss of thousands of loyal workers.

He had it all, it was hard to ever fathom that he didn't. The heaps of money lying in wait in the safety of the bank, the lavish house that wasn't too flashy nor was it too much of an eyesore, and especially the women throwing themselves at his feet.

Let's not forget that he is now the proud guardian of four unfortunate children!

Unfortunately, Allistor's dear parents parted from this earth in a horrific car crash that burned them to the grave-which wasn't any of the Kirkland's bidding. Allistor learned of the incident after work one fateful day, receiving an ominous phone call that had him hustling to both the police station and the hospital. Not a single crystal blue tear was shed that day, not when the news was presented, nor when he identified the bodies in the frigid hospital, neither when he spoke of his childhood at his parent's funeral, especially not when he was signed over the custody of his four younger siblings.

Prior to then, Allistor rarely visited his childhood home-so open first glance of his siblings, he barely recognized them as his siblings. The orange-haired twins were blubbering toddlers when he took off for college-and the brunette and blonde sibling of his he last saw when they were newborns. (The Kirkland parents were teenagers when Allistor was brought into the world. Yet, they waited until everything was financially stable before reproducing multitudes of times.) Their names-being in order from eldest to the youngest-were Patrick, Cormac, Dylan, and Arthur.

Those children were going to die in Allistor's care. Pity, those poor things never got to experience life first hand.

After the painfully awkward ride to their new home was over, Allistor entered his lodging first with his sibling's luggage hanging from a strap that was over his shoulder. (The rest of their belongings bumping around in a moving truck miles upon miles away.) The twins, Patrick and Cormac as their names happened to be, were the most uncomfortable in this predicament. They stood side to side as their gaze shifted from a dully colored wall to a dully colored wall. The toddlers, Dylan and Arthur-being separated by a mere eleven months-did what they always do best, remain quiet and complain later on during the stay.

Dylan stood on the tips of his toes to tap Patrick's shoulder as he and Arthur walked behind the twins. "Are we stayin' here…?" He asked, voice in a hushed tone. "Forever…?"

Arthur joined in the pity party, standing in between the twins as they climbed up the oak steps to the second floor of their new residence-Allistor far ahead of them and already having selected the guest rooms his siblings can inhabit. "Forever…" Arthur mimicked, emerald eyes as wide as saucers. "I don't wanna stay!" Little Arthur cried, stomping his foot down on top of the stairs, not comprehending the fact that yes their parents are dearly departed, and this wasn't a sleepover scenario. "I don't like it!"

The eight-year old twins simultaneously turned their heads down in order to scrunch up their youthful faces at their youngest brother. "We don't like it too." They said in unison before they turned their attention back in front of them-seeing that Allistor was approaching them.

"Oi, come on." The elder man stated, accent thick enough to incline Dylan to tilt his head and await the second coming of that phrase. Yet, the junior party continued on before Dylan could comprehend what was just spoken.]

Allistor lead his siblings down to an area at the end of the hallway.

Where three doors lied in a triangle formation. Allistor's room was obviously the point, while the twins had one of the side points and ditto for the remaining two youngsters-yet they were opposite to the latter. "Yer luggage is in yer rooms." Allistor stated with absolutely no indication of emotion in his vocals, he looked at his brothers with void eyes expecting them to remain in their rooms for the remainder of night. Catching the subtle hints, Patrick and Cormac hustled into their rooms-eyes casted down at their vigorously shuffling feet. However, poor Dylan and Arthur lingered behind for a hot second. Staring up at their eldest brother with a combination of wide turquoise and emerald eyes

"Are we goin' to bed?" Dylan asked.

"Can you read us a bedtime story?" Arthur piped up.

Allistor pinched the bridge of his nose accompanied by a prolonged sigh. "Nae, I'm busy." He said, actually being honest with the two children before him, as he began to stride past his two brothers and into his home office down the hallway.

The two youngsters blinked rapidly while witnessing their red-headed brother depart. "Uh..." Dylan hummed, clasping onto Arthur's hand before they entered their own fresh and vibrant room. There were some difficulties flipping the light switch on-with Arthur climbing up onto Dylan's shoulders in order to use his pudgy hand to flip the switch towards the ceiling. The light rained down onto a room decorated with different shades of the same color. Cream colored walls with a few scuffs here and there, a queen sized bed decorated in a white comforter and matching sheets, alongside beige colored curtains concealing the inky blue night sky outside. Dylan and Arthur tightened their hold on one another as their eyes darted from each other to the objects scattered about the room.

"I can't go to sleep without no bedtime story…" Arthur whined. "...Flying Mint Bunny was put in a box…" At that point he sounded as if he was a kicked puppy.

"Big bros can tell us a story!" Dylan exclaimed, attempting to lift both his and Arthur's spirits from the series of unfortunate events occurring lately.

With that in mind, Arthur switched off the lights-in the same manner as to how he flipped it on-and the small duo ventured to the room across from theirs, their feet resonating light padding sounds against the wood beneath their feet. "Pst!" Dylan let out, after they cracked open the painted white door and popped their heads into the dark room. "Big bros?"

Two orange-haired boys sprang up from their previous position in the bed, pushing the heavy comforter down to their waists. "Wot?" Cormac called out as the little duo entered and closed the door behind them.

"Bed time story!"

"Flying Mint Bunny…"

"Oh…"

"Come in."  
The little things shuffled to the large bed, and were hoisted onto the plush surface by both Patrick and Cormac, respectively. The little duo placed themselves in between their older brothers as those two lifted the comforter and sheets over their tired heads. They were enveloped in absolute darkness, however, Cormac and Patrick could feel Dylan's and Arthur's gaze piercing through them.

"How 'bout King Arthur tonight?" Cormac announced, with the other siblings-excluding the unhappy Patrick-cheered with joy.

* * *

Allistor succumbed to slumber while he tackled the mountain of paperwork that resided on top of his mahogany desk. Once semi-conscious, he rubbed his heavy eyelids with the heels of his calloused hands-in an attempt to rub away the drowsiness clouding his eyes. He pushed his black leather swivel chair away from his fancy desk in order to rise himself up onto his feet, stretching his back when he was standing. He stifled a yaen as he exited his home office, nearly descending down the stairs before he remembered the four souls currently naming his home their home as well. So, he traveled down the hallway to the triangle of rooms at the dead end.

He decided to take a hastened peak into Dylan and Arthur's assigned room. Yet those two sods were absent from the room...and everything appeared as if it was left untouched from the night prior. Knitting his brows in confusion, Allistor crossed the hall to Patrick and Cormac's room. Luckily, he saw that the room was indeed occupied this time. Since there were four separate spots on the bed where their was a rise before a fall.

Allistor felt his lips begin to twitch up into an awkward smile, yet, he managed to suppress that motion before he embarrassed himself. And he simply left his siblings to their peaceful slumber to go brew himself some much needed coffee.

This new arrangement would certainly take some time to get used to...

* * *

 **If proven successful, this will become a series of loosely connected one-shots. Similar to James Joyce's _Dubliners,_ going from certain points in the younger Kirkland's lives until they all move out.**

 **So, I'd love to hear if I should continue this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Allistor had decided it would be best that he took three weeks paid vacation in order to ensure his siblings were prepped for their new life. He was busy scouting schools they could be educated in, busy unpacking their belongings once the moving truck had rolled by, busy listening to the younger two complain about wanting their mother and father to tuck them into bed once more. So yes, sleep was off the table and Allistor was quite the cranky individual at that moment in time. He drifted off into his lovely dreamworld whenever he was given a moments rest.

Especially two hours after a dinner one day… Lord save them all.

The Kirkland siblings dined on Scottish delicacies consisting of nauseating haggis and twitching beef on a silver platter, before they migrated out into the living room to watch whatever the eldest wanted for the rest of the night. Allistor sat in his very special arm chair, a cigar dangling from two fingers as his arm laid on the armrest, while his siblings sat in a trapezoid-esque shape on the floor. Some early episode of the Twilight Zone was presented on the slick flat screen attached to the wall. Allistor kept it on for two reasons: one, his siblings were far too young to comprehend what was occurring on the screen. Two, the man in the armchair despised this show with every fiber of his being and it wouldn't be entirely difficult falling asleep if he simply kept his gaze locked on the black-and-white show.

Indeed, Allistor was out cold and snoring boisterously within five minutes of resting his behind in the plush red armchair. (After he smashed his cigar on the ashtray on the coffee table of course) Yet, the little ones still remained wide awake and were staring at the television with eyes brimming with curiosity.

Some odd narrator character laid out the scene before some librarian was presented in front of a judge type situation. Patrick and Cormac grew bored quickly, diverting their attention from the television before partaking in some stupid game they learned while at the neighbor's house the other day-retreating upstairs to do such a thing since Allistor wasn't there to object. Leaving poor Dylan and Arthur immersed in that visionary world. Allistor was correct on one instance, those two didn't understand what was occurring before their widened eyes. There were dashes of religious references that caused Arthur to question his very own religion, something about being 'obsolete' that inclined Dylan to blink rapidly at each instance of that word. In simpler terms, they were completely confused.

And observing a television show where the main character was about to depart when an explosion destroyed his apartment, was drastically in poor taste for a child who just lost their parents in an fire following a car accident off a freeway.

When the librarian character kept telling the judge to pray to God for his life, Dylan and Arthur grew more and more anxious at the content-eliciting a whimper every now and again in unison. To the point where they crawled on the glossy wooden surface to their slumbering eldest brother in his throne-esque chair, and attempted to climb up and onto his lap. Though, the red-headed man awoke from his dreamless slumber before those two could succeed. "Wot?" The elder man yawned, partially cracking open a single emerald eye to survey his surroundings. His ears caught sounds of shouting resonating from the television that slowly began to die down after the judge prayed to God for his being.

"The show…" Dylan began, bottom lip sticking out slightly in fear.

"It's scary." Arthur continued, both he and Dylan landing on their feet after sliding down Allistor's pant-covered legs. "Mum and Papa died from fire too…"

"Like the guy on the telly. But he's gonna go BOOM!"

 _Well shit._

Luckily, the black remote control-decorated with buttons of various shades of white-was rested on the other unoccupied armrest. Allistor snatched the object before flipping the television off, a faint noise of static erupting forth when the screen faded to black. He stood right up from his chair, being mindful as to not squashing any of the two children lingering by his feet. "Aye, sorry." Allistor stated, not exactly sure which words to choose to from that sentence. His gaze hit the slick brown grandfather clock a little ways away from the television-realizing he was out cold for a solid twenty minutes, and it was currently eight-thirty at night. "It's bedtime." His tired voice said, heading for the stairs while the two children glanced at each other before following their eldest brother's lead. Allistor's long, glamorously long, legs carried him up the steps no problem. yet, Dylan and Arthur's baby stub legs caused them to tackled each step as if it was a Mount Everest, and those little ones were heaving when they reached the top of the stairs.

Allistor began his relatively short walk to his room down the hall as his younger siblings called out to him.

"Can you tuck us in?" They said, Dylan's voice overlapping Arthur's very own.

Allistor glanced over his shoulder and saw two petrified-well one petrified and one blank face-faces looking back at him. His normal expressionless face felt a bit of emotion soaking in. Happiness? Perhaps, though nonetheless, Allistor felt compelled to turn on his heel and return to his siblings; hoisting his two siblings off the wooden ground and safely into his arms. He heard Arthur gasp with delight and Dylan hum with the same emotion as they were placed against Allistor's hip.

The redhead delivered to two boys to their bed, Arthur falling out of Allistor's hold and Dylan being set down carefully on the plush bed covered by a white sheet. The two boys scampered to become comfortable on their bed-pressing their small heads down onto the fluffy pillow-as Allistor lifted the comforter up into the chilled air before placing it down on their shoulders. He traveled to the outlet opposite of the bed and turned on the nightlight-that had a cartoonish dragon as it's decoration. "'Night." Allistor said as he walked over to the door, light from the hallway pouring in.

"Goodnight!" Dylan exclaimed, forcing his head up from the pillow to showcase his beaming smile to his eldest brother. All while Arthur grumbled something incomprehensible.

Allistor felt himself smile when the creaks in the door echoed and bounced off the walls as he closed the door. Before he headed into his bedroom, the realization of how exhausted he was finally smacking him upside the head, but he heard sounds of near identical cackling leaking through the closed door of Patrick and Cormac's room. Gritting his teeth, Allistor wasted his time swinging open the bedroom's door and saw the twins stare at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Go. To. Sleep."

And Patrick and Cormac followed that order to a tee. (Allistor turning on their nightlight as well.)


	3. Chapter 3

After finding a suitable elementary school for his siblings to attend, fresh-faced guardian Allistor Kirkland was tasked with one simple matter. A matter so simple, so dull, so unbelievably easy that it left his mind boggled beyond comprehension.

Three words: School supply shopping.

He loaded up the four rambunctious kids into his car-which wasn't entirely safe, since Patrick stole the passenger seat before Allistor could grant permission and mister Patrick here kept leaning his pretty little head forward towards the dashboard. (Hey, at least Dylan and Arthur were riding safely and stylishly in a pair of dull red car seats that were gifts from Allistor's mistaken subordinates.) And they ventured a few dozen miles off to some large department-esque store that had aisle upon aisle of assorted colored pens and different brand pencils; as well as various office and school supplies that could easily be mended into weapons if grasped by either Patrick or Cormac.

After the fiasco that is unloading his younger siblings from his car-where Allistor was both slapped and kicked accidentally while he was unbuckling little Arthur-the eldest Kirkland retrieved a wired shopping cart and lead his troupe of siblings further inside the blighted store.

The painstakingly repetitive pop songs and the dully colored walls inflicted the feeling of tiredness upon Allistor. Yet, his younger siblings were still brimming with vitality! Well… twins Patrick and Cormac at least.

Echoes of their rubber soles smacking against the cream colored tiles resonated throughout the entirety of the store. Fellow shoppers hadn't cared for that sounds-as they were far too busy hastily collecting various wares in order to ensure their departure was inching closer and closer with each item they threw into their cart-and the employees of this fine establishment were snoozing away and traveling to la la land where they could binge on imaginary food and trick themselves into feeling happy. Patrick and Cormac were either speeding through the aisles partaking in tag, hiding in crates filled with pink erasers playing hide-and-go-seek, or sword fighting with the bendable rules that were molded from hot pink plastic.

"Owie Pattie! That hurt…" Cormac cried, rubbing his injured shoulder after his curly-haired twin landed a critical hit on his fragile body. His eyes began to well with shiny crocodile tears as he stated. "I'm gonna tell big bro!"

"Tell me what?" Allistor said, being only a few short feet away from the scene of the crime, observing which brand of pencils to throw in the cart and purchase; and tuning in on Dylan and Arthur happily commenting on the colors of the rainbow the pencils possessed while the waddled besides their red-headed brother. "Nothin'!" Patrick yelled, his youthful voice cracking as he set down the ruler in an attempt to feign innocence.

"Pattie hit me!"

"Patrick." Allistor growled. "What did I tell you about manners?"  
"No fightin'... in public."

"Aye, now come here."

Patrick caught sights of Allistor's stone cold gaze casting dragged onto his poor unfortunate form, before he hung his head low and-with heavy feet carrying him-traveled over to Allistor and allowed for himself to be placed inside the shopping cart by Allistor himself. Cormac stifled a chuckle as Dylan frowned, with Arthur whispering. 'I wanna ride in the cart!' to Dylan-who was captivated by some blighted dragon game he downloaded on a tablet Allistor owns.

Arthur dragged Flying Mint bunny by its loosely stitched right wing as its body was sliding on the dirty floor, as Arthur's tiny hand was clutching on tight to a bit of fabric on Allistor's pant leg, before Cormac retreated back to linger beside his youngest brother. (Patrick unhappily huffing every now and again with his arms crossed over his baby chest-occasionally being smacked on top his head by packets of pens, pencils, and highlighters throw in in by an near-slumbering Allistor.)  
"C'mon let's play tag!" Cormac beamed, jumping on the balls of his feet as if he was hyped on sugar; and as if he hadn't just incarcerated his brother. "C'mon Artie!"

The younger blonde's emerald eyes squinted and his face seemed to sink back into a layer of baby fat, while he telegraphed a feeling of uncertainty. "You run fast…" Arthur replied, hoisting Flying Mint Bunny off the floor and squeezing the plush animal against his chest.

"I'll run slow this time! Promise!"

"Pinkie promise?"

Cormac held out his surprisingly lengthy pinkie as he shook his ginger head enthusiastically, and Arthur intertwined his pudgy pinkie with Cormac's before turning his head over his shoulder to address Allistor. "Can I go play with big bro?" He inquired, pip squeaky voice soft and mellow.

"Aye, go ahead." Allistor said, while picking up Dylan-since the little brunette was far to invested in the tablet and has run into Allistor's legs numerous times-and resting the sod on his squared hip for assistance; that frankly he didn't desperately need. "Stay in sight!" He added, voice turning a bit stern.

Cormac nodded once more as Arthur stated his thanks, the elder of that pair grasping onto the younger's and saying "You're it!" before speed walking away and Arthur dashing after him as fast as he could-the fat in his legs jiggling with every single step.

"You're goin' to fast!"

"Slowpoke!"

"You said you would run slow!"

"Dylan can run faster than you!"

"This isn't fun-"

"Can't catch me! Na-na-na-boo-boo!"

While that was playing out at the end of that aisle, Allistor realized that yes indeed he reached the last aisle that needed to be scavenged for supplies. Backpacks were picked out with the current favorites of the cartoon world, there were enough pencils to supply the entire British navy twice, markers and highlighters for creative drawings that would pop up on Allistor's refrigerator, and so much individual pieces of paper that ALlistor more than likely was about to purchase Yellowstone. All that was left were colored pencils.

Allistor wasn't prepared for such an impossible task.

He stared at the generic colored pencil pack that held twelve basic colors and the super sized one with uncertainty. He was going to settle on the twelve colored pencils for each of his brothers, then his mind played a memory for him. Allistor here was called into work earlier that week, for some problem only he could solve. He disposed of his siblings in his office before disembarking to whoever needed him. He came back to Arthur and Dylan happily scribbling away in Allistor's business notes-drawing dragons and the Kirkland family as stick figures in the margin-and of course Patrick and Cormac causing a mess, yet that was a different story for yet another day. And no Kirkland was to be unpopular at school...would thirty-two colored pencils make them popular with their class? Allistor felt his eyelids twitch as he came across the section, being infuriated with himself to the point where Patrick and Dylan took notice. (But Patrick was currently inhabiting his brat persona, and refused to speak to any of the Kirklands.)

"Are you okay, Big Bro?" Dylan said, peeling his eyes off the vibrant colors presented to him via tablet.

"Uh…" Allistor groaned, eyes scanning the products as if his life depended on it. "Do ye like to color?" He asked out of the blue-hoping to receive some insight on this predicament.

Dylan presented a toothy grin-being as toothy as it can get considering his absent baby teeth being replaced by stubs representing his adult teeth, that were partially concealed by a pink gum. "Lots! I like the colorin' books n' colorin' with Artie!"

Allistor's mental state was battening down the hatches for his near mental breakdown. A menacing growl erupted through his chest that inclined Dylan to shake like a leaf caught in the storm. Allistor grabbed three packs of the super-sized colored pencils-Patrick not receiving one since he was currently being an annoying brat-and tossed them inside the cart. Cormac ran back down the aisle back to Allistor with a panting Arthur trailing a bit behind; falling on his face with a quiet 'Umph!' before reaching his beloved family.

"Are we done?" Cormac questioned, tilting his head to the side just a smidge.

"Mh-hm." Allistor hummed low in his throat, causing Patrick to feel triumphant that he was currently in the safety of a wired cart.

The siblings sat idly by as the supplies were purchased, Allistor being passive aggressive to a poor cashier who was rudely awakened from his nap. Patrick even decided that it would be best if he was partaking in acceptable behavior and hadn't picked an Irish Standoff with his twin and decided to witness Arthur heaving breath after breath into his small lungs.

"Is that all…?" The cashier asked, in a monotone voice that caused Dylan to yawn in Allistor's arms.

"Aye."

"Would you like to sign up for our savings club? Save ten percent every pur-"

"Big bro, can we get ice cream?"

"I want ice cream!"

"..."

"Ice cream!"

"NO!"

Let's just say Allistor Kirkland was NOT having a dandy day.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the gods floating about in the sky, Allistor Kirkland survived the trial of school supply shopping-alongside his younger siblings who walked through that school blindly behind their brother. Now, school was to officially begin, what a surprise! However, it has been in session for quite a bit of time-about four weeks as of then-but that isn't too important now, is it? Continuing on now, because of Allistor's horrendous abilities in the kitchen, the younger Kirkland siblings arrived to school with growling and pained stomachs. (Nearly tearing open their brown paper sack lunches to devour their cooled mayonnaise slathered ham sandwiches. However, a force was holding them back from doing so.) Not to gloss over the fact that they were all practically choking from the tight fix Allistor did for their mandatory bow ties and ties. Patrick and Cormac had finally uncovered their impending separation and obnoxiously complained to Allistor, who was far too busy leading Arthur to his AM kindergarten class and a bubbly Dylan to his first grade class.

"We wanna be in the same class!" Patrick cried, as Allistor watched as Arthur waddled into the bright classroom-gripping tight on the straps of his backpack-stuffed with squealing children. "They can't keep us apart!" He added, Dylan turning his head over his shoulder to glance at the twins before Allistor pulled him along with a bit of force on his part. "C'mon! Ya listenin'?"

"Aye." Allistor replied, raising his voice past his normal volume since he wasn't directly facing the twins.

"You agree? You'll do somethin'!" Cormac inquired further, face flushed with absolute hope for a brighter future.

"Nope, ye win and ye lose some."

The twins scoffed in unison, as Dylan mumbled an apology despite not being at fault in the slightest. As the twins grumbled to themselves, arms crossed over their chest as they whispered curse words Allistor said, but Allistor also said they weren't allowed to use those same words.

Once Dylan reached his classroom, he hollered out "Bye-bye, Big Bro!" before heading on in, with his tail between his legs, to an equally as rambunctious classroom as the kindergarten classroom prior.

Seeing that he was running late, Allistor entrusted that Patrick and Cormac could hunt for their own classroom on their very own-since one of them often belched out that he was independent and didn't need Allistor's aide to live-before disembarking and heading off to work.

Patrick released a faint 'Hmph!' as he stuck out his lean chest and crossed his arms over it. He grumpily trudged along, every move he made being mimicked to a tee by his twin beside him, to the hallway containing the fourth grade classrooms. A pair of rather youthful ladies, Miss Lili and Mrs. Héderváry, happily made themselves known to the bewildered twins. Miss Lili being the teacher to Patrick, and Mrs. Héderváry claiming possession of Cormac-after a quick mental exercise in deciphering which twin claimed which identity-just in time for the bell to release it's awful shrieking.

And for the hell to officially begin.

The kindergarteners were ecstatic to have a fresh-faced student amongst them. They were squealing with joy after their plump teacher shared the fact that they were to have a new playmate to nap and snack with.

"'Ello, I'm Art'ur." Arthur said, as he introduced himself to his new class with a slight lisp evident on his voice.

"Hi Art'ur!" The class repeated back. However, a precious blonde headed boy-a cowlick sticking prominently up into the air-was being the most hyper out of the other students with his response. He was bumping shoulders with the baby Kirkland and blathering in Arthur's ear before Arthur himself had to ask for Alfred to quiet down-once more with a lisp.

The first graders weren't as chipper as their underclassmen prior. Dylan stood in front of his class and stated his given birth name. He was positively received by his classmates, and was allowed to sit down without any other altercations.

Moving along to the fourth graders now, the twins hadn't much of an introduction in their respective classrooms. The teachers made hints towards their existence, but ultimately relied on the students to figure it out on their own… First off, before continuing on any further, the teachers hadn't meant any harm by this, it was to be an exercise in teamwork! Yet, the students in Patrick's class found the lack of introduction to be rather humorous. Psh, isn't forgetting a student mean that the teacher doesn't have a single grain of care for that student? And doesn't that falter back to their own parents not caring a smidge either? Isn't that just beautiful logic at its finest!

Of course, a group of blossoming delinquent children circled around our adorable orange-haired child at his desk, and snickered and sneered as they addressed him. "Hey, what's your name?" They started off with, lingering about for a moment to allow Patrick to open his trap, yet hadn't allowed for him to speak. "If the teacher don't care, we don't care."

Patrick visibly rolled his eyes, as he's seen and heard these pathetic jokes in moments prior to this one, and the insults weren't entirely original-he's seen Allistor do better. "Why'd ya ask, then?" He replied, his gaze holding no emotion as he stared patiently up at his fellow classmates. When those classmates of his awkwardly stared at each other and bit their lips while searching for a reply, Patrick pounced once more. "You remind me of the bad guys in the cartoons. Bad at your jobs and they have bad endings."

Miss Lili glanced up from her desk, since she was grading a heap of homework while the children had some free time, she saw three of her students circling around the new kid. She smiled to herself, fixing the ribbon in the side of her hair, before glancing back down at the sheets of paper laid out before her.

Luckily she wasn't able to hear this next bit. "Does your mum and siblings forget your name too? No surprise."

Then her ears caught the sounds of skin smashing against skin and some body bumping onto a wooden desk before crash-landing onto the floor. Of course her attention was immediately brought back up, and she witnessed Patrick with a balled up fist, looming over one of those previously mentioned students. His freckled face held no emotion and he was indulging in deep breath after deep breath.

"My mum's dead. Don't talk 'bout her."

Miss Lili sprung up from her wooden desk to travel over to the group. She watched on with horror as she aided the injured student up off the floor. "Patrick! What's the meaning of this?" She asked, her voice soft yet stern.

"He made fun of mum... an' my brothers... My mum's..." His voice gave out before he could finish, gritting his teeth as Miss Lili demanded the three of them travel to the office for a brief chat with the principal.

There it was decided that Patrick would serve a suspension of two days, which was the remainder of the school week, for injuring another student-which was a busted lip and a possible bloody nose. Allistor was phoned in, Miss Lili returned to her classroom with conflicting thoughts, and the injured party got off scot-free... Unfortunately...

Since Allistor was all ready scheduled to retrieve Arthur during his lunch break, since the baby Kirkland was only at school until lunch, he planned on retrieving Patrick while he was at it. He wasn't pleased, that should come without saying, and his face was sporting the same shade of red as his hair was. Patrick cowered when Allistor profusely apologized to the principal about Patrick's actions, and as Allistor pried Arthur away from his newfound best friend-the previously mentioned child with the cowlick and all.

"Do you leave early too?" Arthur asked while the trio was driving to Allistor's work after the fiasco.

Once more Patrick opened his mouth to relay something, however this time, Allistor's eyes from the rear-view mirror were planted on him causing the little one to clamp his mouth shut and keep his out planted to the window and the beautiful scenery rolling on by.

"No..." Patrick eventually mumbled.

"What was that?" Allistor piped up after his senses told him Patrick had spoke something. Yet, Patrick was shaking in his plush seat, Allistor wasn't able to decide whether or not his senses were right on the dot.

Once they arrived at Allistor's office, after a quick detour to some blighted fast-food joint where Patrick and Arthur awkwardly consumed their sack lunches, while Allistor bought a little greasy goodness. Arthur and Patrick were stuffed into Allistor's office while their eldest brother was whisked off into a meeting; of course the flat screen television in the corner was left playing children's shows to capture Arthur's attention for an extended period of time.

"Say, He-lo! Eh-oh! Tinkywinky. Dipsy. Lala. Po!" Arthur drew on Allistor's notes as he belted along with that cheerful theme song. Every. Single. Bloody time the Teletubbies came on. Even when Allistor returned, he was annoyed and sympathizing with Patrick.

Yet, that wasn't enough to soothe the eldest's anger towards Patrick, mind you.

Patrick wasn't allowed to chat nor move from the couch. (Unless he needed to visit the privy) So, when the three traveled back to the school, after Allistor was left off work for the remainder of the day, Patrick couldn't greet his twin with their special handshake or even a simplistic greeting.

"What happened to Pattie?" Cormac asked, after he got situated in the passenger seat adjacent to his red-headed brother.

"The lad's in a LOT of trouble."

No further questions were asked. Cormac, Dylan, and Arthur felt inflicted by the anger seething from Allistor's words.

Yet, after the family was home and it was nearly supper time, Cormac retrieved his backpack and slammed it down on the dining table-resulting with a few emerald eyes to land on him. "Hey, Pattie! Miss Lili gave me your homework for tonight!" Both Allistor and Patrick were intrigued. "She said to get it done and I'll turn it in. And she'll gave me more homework tomorrow."

Patrick groaned low in his throat, yet it came out more high-pitched than intended. The prospect of his suspension and homework wasn't pleasing him one bit. But after Allistor glared at him, he was more than happy to accept the sheets of paper.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's newfound best friend, Alfred F. Jones being his given name, had invited him to his premier sleepover ranging from Saturday at dinner to Sunday morning. Arthur was blubbering non-stop about it, saying he was going to show Alfred his magical friends and would allow him to hold Flying Mint Bunny. But Allistor saw it as one of the many tests of becoming a devoted parent-well, guardian in this instance. There was a growing flock of butterflies fluttering about in Allistor's gut with each passing hour. He awoke at eight Saturday morning, a foreign feeling harboring in his stomach that raised some initial alarms. He partook in his daily shower, dressed himself in comfortable clothing that he could cook and relax in, and shaved off his red subble before venturing downstairs to the dining table to devour and make some much-needed breakfasr. Just one look at Arthur, however, caused the alarms to shrill louder, and the feeling in his gut to worsen.

"We're gonna play fun games, n' stay up weally late, n' eat candy!" Arthur boasted to his other siblings that were sitting around the circular dining table; the chubby-faced Arthur having to sit on his knees in order to see his steaming plate of pancakes. As Patrick and Cormac were showcasing a look of jealousy, Arthur stuck his tongue out with an air of triumph clouding his space. (Thoughm Dylan hadn't noticed since he was far too busy gnawing away at his chocolate-chip pancakes.)

"I want candy." Patrick absentmindedly said, narrowing his eyes and staring down at his bare feet.

"Same…" Coramc replied, sounding like a kicked puppy when Allistor slid a plate of Mickey Mouse pancakes in front of him.

Coramc glanced up at, and locked eyes with, Allistor and presented him with a look drowning in utmost sorrow. The silent question of "Can we get some candy?" was floating about in the air. Before Allistor felt every fiber of himself submit and say. "Not tonight, tomorrow 'fore I pick up Artie."  
The twins released a cheer of success, and Dylan released a muffled cheer of his own, as the pride surging through Arthur's veins had drained. "I'm gonna stay home then!" He cried, pouting out his bottom lip and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then we won't get candy." Allistor said as he returned to the kitchen and focused intently on his own breakfast cooking in the griddle.

A look of melancholy washed over the twins, as they glared over at the pity party Arthur was throwing. (Dylan couldn't care less. Unbeknownst to the entire family, he won a treasure trove of candy the other day in school. He snuck it home via his backpack, and under the bed it went. Since he was well aware that sharing would result in the family being torn apart.) "ya better go to that sleepover, Artie." Patrick said with a growl resting low in his throat.

"Nu-uh!"

"Artie." Cormac chimed in. "we won't call ya' lil' bro anymore."  
"You don't do that now!"  
"We'll start calling you that if you go!"  
"...fine…"

Allistor flipped the last of the pancakes as he snickered at the conversation being shot around by his younger siblings. "Glad that's settled."  
They each ate their breakfast in peace and prosperity, the issue of what candy Allistor should purchase being the discussion topic; yet the monotonous feeling of panic was still growing beyond Allistor's control. They lounged about, consumed a lunch courtesy of the microwave, and lounged about some more in front of the television. All and all, the panic swimming through Allistor not fleeing even for a moment.

And as he and Arthur packed Arthur's overnight bag, he knew he was blossoming into a parent. He was simply overreacting.

When the time was four-thirty, Allistor left Cormac in charge-his trust in Patrick at an unknown stance considering the recent suspension that happened two weeks prior-before he strapped Arthur down to a car seat and disembarked from the house. In the back seat, Arthur was all sunshine and rainbows. He was swinging his chubby legs back and forth as he glanced out the window with wide eyes brimming with excitement. Then, as they neared closer and closer to Alfred's lovely abode, Arthur's mood began to turn sour. A frown was painted on his pink lips, as his eyebrows furrowed with worry; something Allistor noticed right off the bat.

"Ye okay?" He asked, glancing from the road to the rearview mirror with quick movements to his eye.

"Uh…" Arthur hummed, hugging Flying Mint Bunny closer to his chest as they rolled up on Alfred's house and into the driveway.

With a sigh, Allistor killed the ignition and unbuckled himself to exit the vehicle. He travelled over to the opposite side of the car, in order to reach Arthur in his rocking car seat. Once the car door was open, Arthur looked up at Allistor with frightened eyes. "I'm scared…" He said, hoping his big brother had a solution to his problem.

With yet another sigh, Allistor replied with. "Ye wanna go home then?"  
"No…"  
"Why are ye so difficult…"  
Arthur pouted out his bottom lip once more, narrowing his eyes just how big brother Patrick taught him to. He looked down at Flying Mint Bunny, and was hoping to find some solace in the green plush his mother sewed for him, yet he felt Allistor's hand ruffle through his sandy locks before he heard. "It's yer first sleepover, yer gonna be scared. If ye wanna come home, ye know the house number, just call and I'll come get ye. Hell-er-heck! If ye wanna talk, I'll listen. Just go in there and have fun." Allistor concluded his pep talk with a rare curve to his lips being seen by Arthur. The little blonde felt a smile conquer his lips as well, as Allistor lifted him up and out of his seat and collected his bag before walking on up to the front door.

Allistor rung the doorbell as he set Arthur down on his feet. A few seconds later, a plump woman in her late twenties opened the door. She wiped her hands on her jacket before welcoming Arthur in, Alfred enthusiastically appearing behind his mother and shouting welcomes to his best friend. Allistor handed Arthur his bag, and sent him scampering along to the hyper blonde boy.

"Oi, Artie there's a bit frightened by this. It's his first sleepover and all." Allistor explained to Alfred's mother, the blonde haired woman nodding in response.

"If he needs to go home, Alfred will understand, I'm sure." She responded, smiling a bit and glancing over her shoulder as Alfred's twin joined the festivities.

"That's good to know…" Allistor sighed in relief. "I'll pick Artie up tomorrow morning."  
"See you then!" The woman said, before closing the door as Allistor turned on his heel and went back to his car.

On his merry way home, he made a quick pitstop to the local supermarket. He bought a packet of Skittles, three bars of Hershey's, and a package of gummy bears before returning on home. The siblings all gathered around in the living room, eating candy for dinner as they were all immersed in some Scottish soap opera. All while Arthur was giggling up a storm at his sleepover.


	6. Chapter 6

Compared to his rambunctious siblings, Dylan Kirkland was nothing extraordinary. Well, he was the child that Allistor didn't have utter discontent for. He didn't overachieve at school, nor did he underachieve, he simply put in a normal amount of work. He ate all three of his meals Allistor cooked, albeit healthy snacks in between, he brushed his teeth like any good child would, he went to bed at his designated bedtime, and he was essentially...

Normal. So plain and simple to the eye.

That isn't to say he didn't have his shining moments! He had the most creative favorite animal among his peers-a dragon being the animal in question-as well as having the most attractive caretaker compared to the others. Isn't that something! Dylan here wasn't as forgettable as that one bloke... The name escapes me but that one happens to be the twin of Arthur's best friend... I think.

However, today would be his shining moment, an event that would sure set him away from being completely normal! Allistor's birthday, the thirtieth of November, was coming up in a week's time and Dylan here was the only one who remembered the special occasion. Under the ruse that certain materials were needed for his class, Dylan sent Allistor out to purchase some fluffy stuffing, red, yellow and white fabric, buttons, and a needle and three spools of string. Yes, Dylan was going to craft a stuffed animal for Allistor's birthday. How adorable.

It wasn't an easy process. Dylan snuck out of his room at midnight to watch some late programming on the telly in the living room, late programming detailing the basics of sewing. The lady on the television explained the basics a little to hastily for Dylan. She wouldn't repeat herself causing Dylan to fret in an abundance and prick his fingers several times with the pointy needle-causing the poor thing to feel hot tears form at the corners of his eyes.

However, Dylan managed to make something-something resembling a stuffed dragon. After a week of sneaking downstairs to watch that lady ramble on and on about arts and crafts, Dylan was finally done with his present-just in time too, Allistor's birthday was the next day. Well, what he made wasn't entirely the best thing in the world... The stuffed animal looked like it was howling in pain. Crude zig-zag stitches were dotted along the sides of the dragon plush, joining together the red fabric in the back and in the front, as well as keeping a circle of yellow fabric in place on the supposed stomach. Crowing the four paws were three triangles of white fabric simulating fierce claws, and two larger stuffed triangles flailing around on top the plush's head. Then... The face... The stout gave the plush a comedic tone, yet the button eyes simply screamed 'End my suffering'.

How fitting for Allistor's birthday!

The night the present was finished, Dylan was sporting a toothy beaming smile as he scanned the television remote for the off button. He held his hand-made dragon arms length away from his body. "You're gonna be the best present ever!" He whispered before hugging the plush close to his small chest. "Big bro's gonna love you!"

Dylan stood up onto his small feet, cradling his Frankenstein's monster in his arms, and stealthily climbed up the stairs-the sounds of Allistor and Patrick's snoring getting louder and louder the higher up Dylan went. With the occasional creak in the wooden floor, Dylan managed to sneak into his room without being discovered by his other family members. He climbed into his shared bed with Arthur, the baby blonde stuck in his slumber and even the rustling of the sheets and comforter alongside the shifting mattress wasn't enough to take him away from his wondorous dream of unicorns and fairies. But before Dylan had climbed up onto the bed, he slid the plush dragon underneath the bed and placed it next to the homemade card-made out of construction paper-Dylan had also made. Once officially comfortable in his bed, Dylan hugged his pillow tightly-to the point where the stuffing was ready to burst out-and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

In the morning, Allistor was the first to wake up; as per the norm when it comes to the weekends. He yawned rather boisterously as he stretched his arms high up into the sky, popping his back in due process. He completed his morning rituals, showering, shaving, putting on clothes, you know the normal things, before venturing down to the kitchen to begin making hash browns and pancakes for breakfast. The house was enveloped in complete and blissful silence, since Allistor was the only one to be an early riser on the weekdays because he was legally obligated to ensure his siblings didn't starve, save for the sizzling of the food in their greased up pans. About thirty minutes had passed after Allistor officially left his bedroom when Dylan woke up from his splendid dreams. He rubbed his turquoise eyes free from sleep before briefly glancing out the window, where the sun's rays were entering from and striking Arthur on top his head and Dylan in his eyes. Nonetheless, Dylan pushed the covers off of him-causing Arthur to have another layer of blankets protecting him from the cold air-and retrieved his presents from their hiding place.

Still cladded in his bright red pajamas, Dylan happily went down the rickety old stairway straight to the kitchen; his presents partially hidden behind his back. Allistor was far too busy overlooking his cooking to take note of Dylan's sudden presence, and was prepping the table with slightly burnt hash browns and nom-fluffy pancakes. "Good mornin', Big Bro!" Dylan chirped, moving on over to Allistor by the stovetop.

"Huh?" Allistor hummed, glancing on down by his feet to get a better look at who was the early bird. "Oh, mornin' Dylan."

"Happy birt'day!"

Oh yeah, it was Allistor's birthday. The birthday boy here even forgot himself.

Allistor then saw Dylan bring forth two presents from behind his back, a smile not wavering from his chubby face. Well, the eldest here didn't know whether or not to call one of those things a present. The handmade card was indeed, but... What was the other item?

"These are for ya'!"

"Aye... Thanks."

The eldest haphazardly swiped the two items from the brunette's hold, staring the dragon plush into its button eyes and feeling the phrase 'Kill me.' run through his brain space. Although, Dylan appeared to be incredibly happy. He was beyond sure that he was the only one to give big brother Allistor a present. Then, Patrick came downstairs and handed Allistor a card he made in class. Then, Cormac came down with Arthur, the both of them having cards of their own. And the killing blow was when the three had given the eldest a whole bucket of candy-which Allistor's coworkers had gladly bought the children.

Dylan wasn't so sunshine and rainbows anymore; and Allistor surprisingly noticed it.

During breakfast, Dylan hadn't made a peep. Patrick and Cormac were blathering about some idiotic game they invited, Arthur was stationed in the living room watching his beloved Teletubbies and sang along with a mouth full of syrup and pancakes, and Allistor did what he always did... Make sure his siblings didn't spontaneously combust or, in simpler terms, die. Though, after Allistor cut up everyone's pancakes into pieces, Dylan unhappily munched on his food and looked like Allistor whenever he's furious at Patrick.

Being the loving brother he is, after breakfast he ventured up to Dylan and Arthur's room-only Dylan was in there since Arthur was occupied with his show-with the dragon plush in his grasp alongside the card Dylan scribbled all over. Once tapping his knuckle against the oak door three times, Allistor allowed himself into the bedroom after not hearing a single grumble from the little one.

Sighing deeply, Allistor closed the door once he was inside the four walls of the bedroom. He cradled the dragon to his chest, with his forearms, and held the card open with his thumb stuck in the middle of the crease. "Oi." He called out, his normal, rough, voice turning into a softer one for Dylan's sake. His green eyes caught sight of the little brunette twisted in his sheets and hugging his pillow with tremendous pressure. Half of Dylan's face was smashed against the pillow, but the other half appeared as if he was ready to sob and officially give up on his life.

"What..."

"Thank ye. For the gifts."

Dylan poked his head up from his fortress of pillows and blankets in order to look at Allistor, one bushy eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline. "Huh?"

With a few quick steps, Allistor made his journey over to Dylan's bedside and sat himself down. "I guess I wasn't dreamin' when I heard the telly was on every night." He felt his lips begin to curl up. "I'm guessin' that was ye."

Curling into himself, Dylan nodded slowly with widened eyes-fearful that he was about to receive an earful of Allistor's angry mode. Instead he heard something completely different.

"Ye didn't have to do that. But, thank ye anyway."

Dylan felt a wave of relief wash over him, as he felt his beaming smile from earlier return to his face. "Mama said she used to sew stuff like that for ya' when you were small. Like me!"

Ah yes, Allistor remembers vividly now. When he was just a wee lad, barely three feet tall and his cherry red curls always brushing against his eyes. Every year for his birthday, as well as Christmas, his mother would sew Allistor's favorite animals for him. A sparkly unicorn, the Loch Ness Monster, a handsome stallion, and a small fox just to name a few. If he remembers correctly, he packed them all inside a cardboard box and set them in his attic when he moved in-however he was far too embarrassed to bring them out now.

But for Dylan, he'd get over it.

"Aye, I remember." Allistor chuckled softly. "I still have them, if ye wanna see them."

"Really?" Dylan gasped softly, sitting himself up on the bed. "Ya will?"

"Aye, of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Allistor Kirkland and his corporate job were in an intimate relationship, to say the least. Work was always one step ahead of caring for his precious siblings. If work called with the family was dining on some perfectly cooked haggis, pack up your dinner because you will be dining in Allistor's office. If work called while they were snoozing some Z's, slumber party in Allistor's office! Well, you get the gist. The day after his birthday, and the day after diving through his childhood toys with Dylan at his side, Allistor was enjoying his Sunday night. Watching television with Arthur and Dylan, and keeping a watchful eye on Patrick and Cormac as they ran about the house playing yet another idiotic game they had invented. He was inhaling and exhaling the harmful toxins cigar had to offer-the smell of the tobacco tickling at the little one's noses-before his phone's default ringtone began to blare while it sat on top of the coffee table. Dylan and Arthur eyed the cellular device curiously as Allistor smashed his cigar into the ash tray placed beside his sacred brown armchair.

"Who is it?" Arthur whispered to Dylan as Allistor picked up his phone and quickly scanned over the number presented on the screen-seeing that it belonged to work, placed it against his ear.

"Oi… 'nother meetin'? I hope ye know yesterday was m- oh, ye did know… See, lad, I gotta take care of my brother's… Ugh, fine. I better see this in my paycheck… Gimme twenty minutes. Bye."

"Was it your girlfriend?" Arthur piped up once more, knowing that since he and his siblings were in the picture that meant Allistor hadn't the time for a girlfriend nor a quick fling-yet his little mind thought he was on a quiz show.

"Auntie!" Dylan added into the guessing game, also knowing that their aunt held utter discontent for her sister's children.

Allistor shook his head no. "Work." He stood up from his chair and began making his way to the stairs, blocking Patrick's and Cormac's route for their game, while saying "We're takin' a quick trip to my office. Get ready."

Allistor went on his merry way, for a quick change out of his pajamas and into a stuffy suit he just got pressed. After a minute to process this sudden announcement, Cormac helped Dylan and Arthur up the steps while Patrick trailed behind them in case one of them fell. "Sweepover?" Arthur said to Cormac after the elder of the two had released his hand. "At big bro's office?"

"Yeah." Cormac replied, with Patrick nodding in affirmation. "But we'll have so much fun! We can take some snacks, and watch Teletubbies, and play on Allistor's computer!"

Cormac had his younger siblings at snacks

Nodding enthusiastically, Dylan and Arthur hopped along into their shared bedroom; with the intent of snatching Flying Mint Bunny and the tablet Dylan practically stole from Allistor himself. While Patrick and Cormac grabbed their handheld gaming devices and bounded downstairs to fill a tote bag-that Patrick had made in Miss Lili's class-with packaged chocolate cakes and sponge yellow candy.

"Oi." Allistor called out as he descended down the stairs while fixing his tie, Dylan and Arthur carefully climbing down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"Mh-Hm."

"Yep."

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get goin'."

Inside the Kirkland mobile they went. Speeding down the street to the business district of their lovely city and all while playing kid friendly music over the car stereo. After busting Dylan and Arthur out of their car seats, Allistor graced that office building with his overwhelming presence-and his little siblings tripping over their little feet as they stumbled along.

"I'm gonna lay out some rules." Allistor said as they entered his office. Shedding his overcoat and hanging it on his personal coat rack, and watch as Arthur and Dylan plopped themselves in front of the television and Patrick and Cormac sit themselves on the couch.

However, Patrick and Cormac were far, far, ahead of Allistor. "No yellin', no fightin', no jumpin' on the couch, no botherin' your assistant, n' no messin' with your papers!"

"Aye, very good…" He replied as he turned his back to the group, turning his head over his shoulder to say. "Anythin' else before I leave?"

"Nu-uh! We're good!"

Three hours later and nearly eight episodes of Teletubbies later, and everything wasn't as pleasant when Allistor had left his younger siblings to their own devices. Arthur was about ready to pass out onto the floor and be haunted by the Teletubbies in his dreams. No amount of colorful dragons popping out on the tablet could capture Dylan's tired attention anymore. Patrick was coming down from his sugar high and ready to projectile vomit on Cormac whenever his stomach was ready to explode. And Cormac's head was resting on Allistor's keyboard, consecutively opening and closing tabs. They were facing what all children would at sometime.

They absolutely needed to sleep. And Allistor hadn't returned from his meeting quite yet.

"Sweep… I wanna sweep…" Arthur cooed, dragging Flying Mint Bunny by it's wing away from the television in the corner to the couch, pressed up against the opposite wall, to where Patrick was lying as his stomach gurgled.

"I wanna sleep too…" Dylan replied, setting down the tablet, and following behind Arthur.

"Then let's sleep…" Patrick said, raising his hands up into the air before they came crashing down onto him, grunting softly as they said so. "Get comfy…" He rolled onto his side, pressing his face against the back cushions with snoring immediately following after.

"Okay…" Dylan and Arthur both said in unison, just collapsing short of the couch and succumbing to slumber. Arthur using Flying Mint Bunny as his pillow, while Dylan wasn't being picky and simply used his chubby arms for a pillow.

Cormac was all ready slumbering, so he obviously agreed to Patrick's plan.

After twenty more minutes had walked on by, Allistor returned. At first, he was quite the confused fellow. Seeing the Teletubbies do idiotic things on the television, then seeing Cormac at his desk with a white light constantly shining on and off his hair, then seeing Patrick stealing the couch as Arthur and Dylan slept on the floor-Arthur sucking his thumb and all that. Then after taking note that he was indeed missing for almost four hours-making the time ten o'clock-Allistor's shoulders became lax with a sigh. He closed his office door behind him and set his newfound plan into motion. He carefully picked up Dylan and Arthur, as to not disturb their rest, and place them besides Patrick on the couch-Dylan latching onto the back of Patrick's shirt. Before moving onto to Cormac, he turned off the computer monitor as well as the computer itself then carefully picking up Cormac and placing him besides Arthur on the couch. The four younger siblings snoozing away happily.

Allistor sat down in his chair with yet another side, placing his head onto his desk while wondering what excuse he should give for why he is missing work and his siblings missing school tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

One of the idiotic things most kindergarten classes require is to change up your lifestyle so your child can receive an 'A' in the classroom and not be held back another year. When Allistor retrieved Arthur from his morning kindergarten class, he was about to receive his first taste of these lifestyle changes. After momentarily stopping to consume some lunch, the duo was off to Allistor's office until it was time to wrangle together the remaining siblings. Arthur's fat riddened legs were swinging back and forth as they dangled off the car seat, and he was happily glancing out the window at the cars zooming on by on the other side of the road. But then, his little forgetful mind remembered something his teacher told his class to begin over the weekend and decided to tell Allistor about it. "Hey, big bro." He called out as the car was still going on it's merry way down an interstate below the speed limit since there was a child in the car. "Ms. Sakura said we should plant a flower garden, an' then write about it as it grows! Isn't that cool!"

Is it really that cool now Arthur?

Allistor's eyes squinted just a smidge, his train of thought in an entirely different realm. "A garden?"

"Mh-hm. I wanna plant a pwetty rose garden! Like, like the queen's garden in Wonder'and!" Arthur exclaimed

Pretty red roses, how very sophisticated of you Arthur. And how very grating to you Allistor.

"Maybe I can leave work early and we can go look. Aye?" Allistor said, attempting to be a people pleaser for once in his life, hand-in-hand with a cheesy smile directed at the rear-view mirror and a comically sweet voice mimicking his late mother's. "But we're plantin' somethin' easy…" He added, flashbacks at his previous attempts of caring for vegetation resulting in his mother hiding the water can from him.

"Roses are easy!"

"No they're not."

So they arrived back to Allistor's workplace and all after ten minutes had slipped by after their brief conversation. As per the norm, Arthur clung tightly to his big brother's pant leg as they made their way up an elevator and straight into the eldest brother's office. The entire journey to the office, however, was riddled with Arthur listing off all the flowers he knew while Allistor was guiding the both of them along through the cluttered workplace.

Arthur would say such things as, "Dandelions!? Mummy had lilacs! Oh-oh! Maybe..."

And then Allistor's secretary, who obviously had a ginormous crush on her red-haired boss, overheard Arthur's chit-chatter and had to say, "Oh, Mr. Kirkland, I didn't know you liked to garden!"

Allistor simply shrugged his shoulders with a well-placed sigh before entering his office, and having to endure episode after episode of Teletubbies.

As Allistor had said earlier in the car, he decided to disembark from work earlier. Partially because he had said something about it to Arthur, and partially because his secretary was attempting to hit on him with a pick-up line about gardening written on his coffee-after she had ventured off on a coffee run for the entirety of the office.

Now with just the tiniest bit of navigation aide from his smartphone, Allistor found himself in a Home Depot trying to buy something that was easy to plant and maintain for his youngest sibling who constantly tripped over tied shoes laces.

Arthur was having a ball in the garden section of the store, he loved observing with vibrant colored flowers from the comfort of the shopping cart. The sweet scents of the flowers combined made him such a ray of sunshine that Allistor was seriously considering keeping flowers in a glass vase in Arthur's bedroom. However, there was simply too many options to choose from... Allistor felt as if this flower shopping was the twin sibling to the school supply shopping he endured earlier on. The eldest's brain began to pulse with pain as it cams down to an ultimatum.

Lilacs or roses?

Lilacs were far easier to take care of, and it would bring about fond memories since Mother Kirkland had planted one for herself shortly before Allistor had graduated high school as well as moved out. Yet, Arthur was so dead-set on roses. He promised he would care for the rose bush every single day, and said he would have the prettiest flowers out of his class if they planted the stunning red roses.

"Artie?" Allistor said as both he and the little blonde were glancing at the lilacs and roses. "If I buy ye these roses, ye promise ye'll take care of 'em? Water 'em and such?" He asked, his tone serious so Arthur knew the roses were actually in consideration.

Arthur nodded his head very fast, that Allistor was concerned for a second that Arthur would be injured from whiplash. "Uh-huh! We can pinky-promise! I weally want roses!" He pleaded, his emerald green eyes shining and staring expectedly at the red-haired man.

After interlocking pinkies with his youngest brother, Allistor carefully placed a sprouting rose bush into the bed of the shopping cart and then went off to uncover the basic items that were needed to nurture a plant.

~Time Skip~

It was nearly spring now, the end of January to be exact, two months went on their merry way since buying the rose bush.

Allistor was off in la-la land one Saturday morning, his red locks fanned out beneath his head as it was rested on a white pillow. However, his slumber was interrupted by a weight pushing down on his chest, followed by a rapid tapping pushing in his shallow cheeks.

"Big bro! C'mon! We gotta check on the roses!"

Mh-hm, it was Arthur.

Allistor cracked open a single eye only to see a beaming Arthur smiling down on him. "Wot time is it?" Allistor groaned as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"Eight."

"Why do we need to be up at eight in the morning? Your plant can wait..."

"Bu-but, Big Bro..."

"Ugh, fine!"

Arthur gasped happily before he carefully slid off of Allistor's chest then the bed itself. After slipping out a mumbled curse, Allistor dragged himself out of bed and slipped on his pajama shirt he discarded before he succumbed to slumber. So full of vitality, Arthur skipped down the bedroom hallway and hopped down the stairs just so he could see his precious flowers faster. Allistor was a bit more mindful of the other, still sleeping, members of the household and took his sweet time descending the stairs and reaching Arthur so he could open the screen door to the backyard.

Arthur giggled once Allistor slid open the door. "C'mon big bro!" He cried once more as his little legs carried him to the rose bush planted in a little patch of dirt by the side of the house. "You see it!?" Arthur asked, causing Allistor to realize what the little blonde was so excited for.

There were a few red buds present in the growing bush, nowhere near blooming but it was a start. Arthur stood on his fat tippy-toes as he poked the red buds with the tip of his index finger.

"Oi, good job, Artie." Allistor praised as he moved to stand alongside Arthur.

"Mh..." Arthur hummed. "I want them to bloom 'fore Valentine's day." He admitted, frowning just a smidge as he took note of how young the buds were.

"Huh, why?"

The little Kirkland turned his head to glance up at Alfred. "I want ta' give one ta' Alfie! I want it ta' be special!"

And then Allistor realized that the youngest Kirkland in the bunch had his first crush, on his best friend Alfred F. Jones. "In that case, we can try to get it some nutrients, or somethin'."

"Weally!?"

"Aye. We gotta wait for Patrick to wake up, at least, 'fore we go."

"You're the best, Big Bro!"

"I try."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the short hiatus, I began to focus more on my recent UsUk fan fiction as well as focused on prepping for school work and the likes. However, I am back now with this story!**

 **I plan on doing a Valentine's Day centered chapter for the next update, and the one after that centered around Patrick. I also plan on doing two more updates before the little Kirklands grow up. If any of you want to send in prompts to help me, that would be most appreciated! Like if you guys want to see Allistor fall in love with his secretary, I can dedicate a few chapters for that. Or perhaps a chapter for Arthur's love for Alfred growing as they both grow up. You all get the gist.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading and the hiatus is officially over!**


	9. Chapter 9

At home, Patrick wad the problem child of the lot. Always causing problems for Allistor, and setting an example for what NOT to be for little Dylan and Arthur. At school, Patrick essentially isolated himself from his classmates. He had left a bad taste in their mouths after his initial encounter, with the most popular student, on his first day. He sat at lunch alone, his twin was only out for recess for five minutes when he was released, he had no study partners nor reading partners, and he quickly became a loner in school with a snap of a finger.

Patrick's teacher, Miss Lili, knew what Patrick was enduring. For the first semester of school she observed how the other students viewed him with looks filled with disdain and produced sinister snickers held just for him, quickly hidden by cheerful giggles if Miss Lili butted in. Whenever Miss Lili would approach Patrick at his desk, she would be treated to the silent treatment or blunt responses she couldn't carry a conversation with. However, she wouldn't accept defeat just yet. She was far too motivated to open up to that kid.

So one fateful Tuesday afternoon, when the class went into their small reading groups, Patrick remained at his desk as he skimmed through some blighted novel about a mouse and an owl, with his emerald eyes seemingly glazed over from boredom. Miss Lili retrieved a class copy for herself from a cupboard before dragging a chair over and settling down in front of Patrick's desk. Patrick glanced up from his book just as Miss Lili presented him with her typical sweet smile.

"Guten Tag, Patrick." She greeted, flipping over the front cover of the novel. The other fourth graders in the class glanced over at the pair as they indulged in a small break from reading words. "What page?" She asked in her sugar sweet tone as she tilted her head to the side, the blue ribbon in her hair swaying with the small push of momentum.

"Seventy-two." Patrick muttered as he continued to scan over the words printed onto the pages, refusing to glance up at his teacher once again.

Miss Lili thanked her ginger-haired student once she flipped to that very page. "What do you think of the book?" She asked once more, her blue eyes staring expectedly at Patrick as she patiently awaited a response from her pupil.

A response she never was gifted due to Patrick blatantly ignoring her as he continued on with the assigned reading to page eighty-which he was well ahead of the game because he would read it to Dylan, since Dylan actually enjoyed the novel compared to his older brother. Miss Lili sighed as her eyes became half-lidded due to a wave of sadness.

"I'll take that as a 'good'." She attempted to carry on the conversation, her attempts failing miserably as evident by Patrick ignoring her existence.

Patrick hustled through with the assigned reading while Miss Lili took her gracious time to swallow up the tale of the female mouse with a single earring that belonged to her dead boyfriend. Patrick dug a notebook out from his desk before flipping to a blank page, and beginning to freehand draw a dragon that Dylan was raving about that morning during breakfast. The large body, the long snout, the tiny wings, one half horn, missing claws, a chipped fang, Patrick didn't understand why Dylan had such a fascination with that dragon, however, it did make for some humorous drawings.

Miss Lili glanced up from the novel only to see the plump dragon mingled with Patrick's English notes. "Oh, that looks funny!" She smiled as she thought aloud for Patrick to hear.

With a blush rushing onto his face, Patrick slammed his notebook shut and slid the spiral notebook back into his desk. His shoulders became hunched as his gaze migrated down into his lap only to cause Miss Lili to frown and huff, all in disappointment.

"Miss Lili!" Came the sing-song voice of one of the other students. "It's recess! Can we go?"

Miss Lili closed her book and placed it in her lap, as she glanced over at the student who had just called her name with wide blue eyes. "Hm, yes, go ahead!"

The students all set their books down onto their desks before they went sprinting out if the small, yet cozy, classroom. However, before Patrick himself could make a run for it, Miss Lili had politely asked for him to stay behind for just a moment.

"Patrick... I've been trying to talk with you for weeks, months, now..." Miss Lili sighed as one of her small hands securely held the book in her lap, and the other clutched a handful of her dull pink dress with the other. "But, all you do is ignore me... Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Her voice became hushed and it seemed as if her melodious sweet voice was about to give in.

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe you punched Augustus in the mouth without a reason."

Patrick expelled all the air clouding inside his developing lungs as he processed the reason that Miss Lili shared. No one ever really bothered to ask him his reasons much for anything nowadays. Granted, when his mother was still alive and well, he hadn't gotten himself into so much trouble. Yet, bow that he is trapped in the care of his eldest brother, all Allistor would do is scold him and that would be the end of it.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Patrick's hands clasped together due to the nervousness forming in his gut.

"Then I'll get to know you a bit better."

"Uh..." Patrick's eyes darted around the room, before the emerald orbs settled down on his desktop. "He was talkin' 'bout my mum..." He admitted, his normal annoyed tone of voice vanishing as he confessed. "He kept sayin' mean things 'bout her... He didn't know she's dead, n' he kept sayin' how he thinks she hated me... She was t-the-the... Only person who..."

Miss Lili's blue eyes softened. "Patrick..."

The ginger-haired kid sniffled in order to keep himself from bawling in front of his teacher. "N-nevermind..."

"It's okay..." She cooed, her voice soft and comforting to her student before her. "I may not be your mother, but I can try to help you!" She offered.

Patrick wiped his nose on his sleeve, leaving a track of mucus on the fabric. "R-really? You don' have ta'-"

"I'll start today by eating lunch with you! You eat alone, right?"

"Yeah."

"That settles it!" She set the novel down on Patrick's desk for the moment before she traveled over to the box of Kleenex and retrieved two so Patrick could dry his watery eyes as well as blow his stuffed nose. "Once you're done, you can go out for recess." She told him, with a well placed smile, before she put the novel away and plopped back down at her desk in the opposite corner.

It had felt as if it had been a long while since Patrick had held a genuine smile, it certainly felt refreshing to his face when it sprang up while he wiped his eyes free from his crystal blue tears. "Miss Lili..." He called out, standing up from his desk and smoothing down the sweater vest of his uniform.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

When Patrick had disembarked from the classroom to head on out to the blacktop outside, he passed by his twin and his twin's class as they were heading back to their room. However, Cormac held a bewildered look to his face when he saw Patrick. He couldn't comprehend why Patrick held a beaming smile on his lips.


End file.
